With the continuous development of LED technology, LED lamps gradually replace the traditional incandescent lamps and halogen lamps. LED lamps have many advantages, and so manufacturers are committed to the development of such LED lamps. Especially for outdoor lighting where large illuminated area and wide light source are required, using the traditional lighting will consume a lot of energy. Thus, making use of LED lighting is the current trend of development.
Although an LED lamp has certain advantages, there are some problems need to be solved:    1. Product design is problematic. At present LED lighting products usually adopt one-to-one design. That is, one lamp housing can only produce lighting products of a specific power range. If one needs to develop a series of lighting products, one needs to design a series of different lamp housings. Development cost becomes very high.    2. Heating is a problem because LED lights use LED light panels of high power as the light source. The large amount of heat, if not timely dissipated, can easily lead to overheating of the LED light, thereby affecting the normal operation of the light. It will also lead to expansion and contraction, causing product sealing and water leakage problems.    3. Light projection area and projection angle are to be concerned. The structure of a traditional LED light is an overall design, and cannot be combined arbitrarily.
Under different environments, different LED lightings require different light projection areas, and LED lightings having only one standard apparently cannot meet the needs of the modern society. For example, LED street lights for a main road require greater outdoor brightness and wider illumination. On the other hand, small pedestrian streets require smaller outdoor brightness and narrower illumination. However, street lights of different design specifications need new design and development of different molds and different circuit structures. These increase manufacturing costs because lights with different specifications require different mold productions and assembly parts.
Aiming at the above problems, the present application provides an improved multifunctional module-type light.